


The Bleeding Heart

by Scarfinator



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfinator/pseuds/Scarfinator
Summary: A scant few months after the events of the game, Magilou has gone broke and hungry through her worldly travels. After she and Eleanor meet up with one another once more, Eleanor coerces her into working with her part time at a café for a while so she can get back on her feet.As it turns out, the café has a... sadomasochism theme to it?! What has Eleanor gotten herself into since Magilou's been gone??





	The Bleeding Heart

Traveling the world is incredibly strenuous on the wallet.

It wasn’t as though Magilou had not anticipated the expenses. She had been around that block many times in her life, as her life constantly catapulted her across the globe. Her only complaint was that it never did get easier for her. No money means no food, and no food means a hungry witch.

Eating Bienfu was out of the question, as much as it amused Magilou for him to believe otherwise. Devouring her only source of magic would be far more harmful to her in the long run than letting herself go a little hungry.

The problem is, when would “a little hungry” turn into “outright death from starvation”?

As Magilou mulled the options over through her brain, she took notice of a dense crowd and a denser scent wafting through the air. Soup, perhaps?

Yes!! It was soup! Freshly brewed, ready to serve, straight from the cauldron! She couldn’t tell exactly what kind it was, but what she did know is that she ought to have some. Especially given who was at the head of the line…

Without a second regard paid to the line, Magilou waltzed up to the redheaded beauty who was dishing out the mystery soup.

“Why, if it isn’t Eleanor!” she exclaimed. “It seems your goodwill has earned you quite a crowd.”

“Magilou?!” Eleanor froze in place. As the name left her mouth, time seemed to stop for her. Her ladle left hanging above the patron’s bowl, not even their screams as the contents overflowed onto their hands was enough to bring her back.

“Why are you so shocked? You’ve done incredible work over just the past several months; enough to salvage the remains of the Abbey into a new form in such a short period of time? It’s only natural that I would get curious enough to want to reconnect with you!”

“Do you think so?” Eleanor’s gaze fell to the floor. “It’s quite unusual for you to—”

“Hey, lady!” the patron screamed. “What do you think you’re doing?! You nearly burned my hands off there!”

“Ah!! I’m so sorry! Here, let me tend to that immediately! Magilou, you can still heal, right? Please help me!”

\----

In the end, Magilou found herself helping out with the soup kitchen until she had a chance to talk with Eleanor.

“So, Magilou,” Eleanor inquired. “What was it that you needed from me?”

“Is it not obvious? I wanted to see my old friend! Sit down with her, reminiscence about the joys and woes of the world, maybe even—”

“That’s not like you, Magilou. When you talk to someone, usually you want something out of them.”

Magilou’s gaze stiffened for just a moment. Eleanor wasn’t wrong. She wasn’t wrong at all. But all the same, part of her really did want to see Eleanor. To think she was still working herself to the bone like this… she never did change, did she? It was endearing, in a way, seeing this sweet girl continue with her life of justice despite everything.

Not that Magilou was about to admit it.

“Ho ho! So, you truly did see through me!” Magilou struck a pose. “Magikazam!”

Eleanor’s shoulders slumped in resignation.

“So,” Magilou continued, “I’ll have you know that I am quite a pinch! As a traveler of this dear world, I have come to appreciate many things about it. But alas, the world in turn has abandoned me! At death’s doorstep, I beseech you—”

A low, hollow growl from the depths of Magilou’s stomach interrupted her thoughts. However, it failed to halt her theatrics; less than a second later, Eleanor found herself in the desperate, suffocating embrace of a witch.

“Please feed me, Eleanor!! I’m starving!”

Eleanor took a deep breath, exhaled, then spoke. “Why didn’t you say so sooner? I could have given you soup if you had just been willing to stand in line.” She turned around to the cauldron and began to serve one last bowl. “Here; it’s a little cold by now, but still perfectly edible.”

Magilou’s eyes lit up, and her arms shot forward to take the soup. “To come to even a witch’s aid in her darkest of hours… You truly are a saint, Eleanor Hume!”

A smile spread through Eleanor’s face as Magilou guzzled the soup. Not moments after she had taken the soup from her, it had all been devoured.

“Ahhhh!! I’ve never felt more alive! Eleanor, may the gods ever be with you.”

“Hold it right there!” Eleanor planted herself in Magilou’s path so she could not escape. “If you needed to come to me like that, surely one bowl of soup isn’t going to be enough. How can I help you, Magilou?”

“Oh-ho~? I can see the scandal forming now… ‘Local goodie two shoes seduces ever-alluring traveling witch’! But your wiles aren’t good enough for me, Eleanor… No matter how much soup you stuff in me, I refuse to explode!”

“You’re getting delirious, Magilou! I insist that you stay for at least a few days.”

“Did you miss me that much, Eleanor? I’ll have you know though, the world’s calls are nigh unbearable! I really must be on my wa—”

“If you don’t want to rely on me, I have something in mind. Why don’t you stay for just a while and save up some funds?”

“But—”

“How about this,” Eleanor said. “You’ll get to see me in a waitress outfit! Didn’t you say once that you wanted that more than anything?”

The silence that followed was tangible. Eleanor needed a moment to process what just left her lips, and as for Magilou…

“Hohoho… You don’t say? Don’t tell me that you work at THAT café down the road?” Magilou pointed in the direction of a small, drab restaurant a few blocks down.

It was clear that Magilou already knew what was going on. The café was so insignificant in appearance, you would HAVE to know what was going on to elect THAT sort of response. But in reality, what was going on… was that the café was a venue for deviants.

To put it bluntly, it was a fetish café. Specifically, one for masochists looking to be mistreated by their servers.

“So you DO work at the famed Bleeding Heart! I must say, Eleanor, I did not expect that sort of deviance from you! It’s really quite sexy, though.”

“S-sexy?!” Eleanor felt her cheeks burn. “It’s not what you think, Magilou! I’m only there to make some extra money; it pays quite well for a part time job, and the… acting part of it does help build my confidence with public spea—”

“If you just admit you have a kink, you’ll look much better in the long run.“ Magilou shrugged. “Like I said earlier, this side of you is so cute! I never would have guessed you had it in you, but now that I do I feel compelled to see it in action. Who amongst us has the bigger inner sadist, I wonder?”

“I imagine that you would have an easier job with it,” Eleanor said. “After all, it’s in your nature to lie and deceive; I’m just getting the hang of this ‘acting’ thing myself.”

“Gyahh!! Such modesty! That’s no spirit for competition, though; I insist that you allow me to work alongside you for a short while! Then we shall see who is truly the most sadistic sadist waitress!”

\----

And so, Eleanor and Magilou found themselves at work together the very next day.

“Well, how do I look?” Eleanor tugged the bottom of her skirt, and turned around to show Magilou the back. “Was it everything you expected?”

“Everything and MORE!” Magilou leapt at Eleanor for a dramatic embrace. “You’re so cute in that getup! Why, I do believe I’m falling in love.”

Eleanor chuckled. “Well, you look quite lovely yourself. I expect you’ll be a hit with the customers.”

“Like I said, Eleanor: your flirtations shall get you nowhere!” Magilou huffed. “At any rate, do note that the competition starts as soon as we walk into the restaurant. No more cooing over me! Only yelling at customers.” She placed a hand on the café’s doorknob.

“Our competition starts… NOW!”

And so, the door was swung open.

The inside of the café was just as drab as the outside. Wooden walls, wooden floors, a few flowers here and there… nothing was particularly noticeable about it.

There were a few customers already sitting down, having been attended to by other waitresses. As was usually the case with fetish oriented services, the patrons were mostly male. However, there were a few women as well.

“I see this place is popular with all kinds of people,” Magilou observed.

“We actually don’t typically get a lot of customers,” Eleanor explained. “Although given the small size of the venue and its niche audience, I suppose it’s only natural.”

At this point, a distinguished looking man walked up to the two women. “Hey, you there!” He addressed Magilou. “Are you the new recruit Eleanor was talking about? I’ll throw you for a test run.”

\----

“Let’s see… prickleboar stew, with a side of potatoes.” Eleanor reviewed the order she had taken from her first customer. “Perhaps I should ask the kitchen staff to put extra spice in it? Yes, I did overhear them saying they don’t like spicy food…

“Come on, come ON!! Don’t tell me you STILL haven’t decided what to order!”

Eleanor whipped her head around at the source of the outburst. It was Magilou. Lodging her boot into the customer’s foot, she continued.

“Little piggies like you should be lucky I’m even willing to be of service. Now what will it be?”

“I-I’ll have the peepit egg omelette!! Please!!”

“Now that’s much better. Keep up the good work, and maybe I’ll give you more than a morsel.” She smacked the customer’s rear, then began to walk off to the next table.

That is, until Eleanor pulled her aside.

“Magilou, what are you doing?!” Eleanor whispered. “Isn’t that a bit much even for a place like this?”

“Do you want to win the competition or not?!” Magilou snapped. “For a place like Bleeding Heart, there’s never too much blood to be shed!”

“Yes, but—”

“Look at those two. They’re smiling and talking not only like nothing happened, but as though they just got the best service in their life!”

Eleanor looked over at the table. By the gods, they DID seem to be delighted.

“I suppose you’re right, Magilou. In that case, I shall just have to step the sadism up a notch myself!”

Magilou beamed from every corner of her face. “I can hardly wait to see!!”

As if right on cue, one of Eleanor’s customers beckoned for her attention. “Excuse me, may we have some ketchup?”

Eleanor’s expression morphed into a wide grin. “Why, absolutely you may!” She yanked a bottle straight off an adjacent table – one that was occupied by other customers – and squirted it directly into the customer’s face.

Magilou observed the spectacle as though she had seen an Empyrean awaken before her very eyes. She had seen many things in her travels, but this was a beauty to best even Eleanor in her waitress uniform.

“Bravo, bravo!! To think that you would have that in you… truly magnificent! Truly as sexy as sexy can be! Truly Eleanor Hume!!”

At Magilou’s utterance, a chill emanated throughout the room. Customers began to murmur amongst each other hurriedly and worriedly.

“Eleanor Hume? Is that really her?” “I thought the name ‘Eleanor’ sounded familiar, but never would I have guessed…” “I suppose her funds must be tight from all that charity work. Perhaps we should donate more often so she doesn’t have to do this…”

Magilou froze in place. “…Ah. I didn’t know that it was supposed to be a secret.”

Eleanor promptly dropped the ketchup bottle and ran sobbing into the back of the restaurant.

\----

“Eleanor, you—”

“I can’t do this anymore!” Eleanor threw off her apron. “My reputation is going to be forever tarnished if I continue on here!”

“What does that matter?” Magilou shrugged. “It’s not like people can shut down your charity work just because you’ve got a weird part time job.”

“They can’t, but they’ll still talk about it! I had thought the benefits would largely outweigh the consequences; it paid well, the uniforms were really quite cute, and I admit that I truly did find the concept of being someone I wasn’t… appealing.”

“…Magikazam!”

“Excuse me?”

Magilou struck a pose. “Magikazam! Do you remember?”

“It’s that spell you use when you don’t care about the outcome… right?”

“Right! And I want you to try it for yourself! It wouldn’t hurt for you to not be so concerned with what others think about you. You may be a hot dominatrix deep down, but overall you’re still Eleanor Hume the goody two shoes.”

The air went heavy and stagnant.

“…Of course, it’s not like I care in the end,” Magilou added.

After a bit more silence, Eleanor struck a pose. “…Magikazam.”

Magilou’s entire posture brightened. “So you get it! Magikazam!”

“M-magikazam! Magikazam!” Eleanor chimed.

Both women laughed. Eleanor then continued on. “Thank you, Magilou. I think I’ll keep this up for a bit longer. I’d… like it if you stayed too. It’d be good for you, I think.”

“Don’t expect me to stay forever! But, I don’t mind hanging around for a bit longer, just to see you continue to try and put these customers in their place. It’s really quite… quite…”

“Sexy? Is that what you were about to say?” Eleanor laughed.

“But of course!”

Eleanor began to readjust her apron. “But of course. And, of course, the same to you. I… can’t wait to see what kinds of… sexy havoc you can wreak either.” Blowing a feeble kiss to Magilou, she hurriedly set out for the front of the restaurant once more.

Magilou froze in place, unsure of how to process what Eleanor had said and done. Had she attempted to flirt back? And was she actually serious about it?!

Of all the things Magilou had not expected from this reunion, that was one thing she truly had not expected from Eleanor.

“Don’t think I’ll lose to you!” She finally yelled, running after Eleanor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I got the idea for the fetish café from Blend-S dont @ me
> 
> Gotta stay current


End file.
